Un extraño atardecer
by Airrrr
Summary: Ino se encuentra extraña, pero una sola persona le alegrará el día o lo que queda de él.


El sol estaba bien firme, como lo es en verano. Los pájaros cantaban, y la gente comenzaba a hacer su rutina habitualmente, como todos los días.

–¡Aahh..! ¡Qué hermoso día hace hoy! – Exclamó un muchacho rubio, mientras abría animadamente sus celestes ojos.

Se levantó, y cambió con su habitual ropa de entrenamiento. Desayunó, y se dirigió a disfrutar del hermoso día que hacía afuera.

Caminó tan sonrientemente, y saludaba a todos los conocidos. Divisó a una persona conocida, que al parecer buscaba algo de entre los arbustos y flores, sin notar su presencia, y con mirada concentrada.

–¡Sakura! –Gritó el muchacho, asustando a la aludida y haciendo que se enfadara.

–¡Naruto! ¿Qué te he dicho de asustarme así? – Dijo con semblante de enfado.

El rubió sonrió, mientras se sobaba la nuca con la mano, en forma nerviosa.

-Perdón –Rió nerviosamente – ¿Qué buscas ahí? –Preguntó curioso al ver que su amiga volvía su vista a los arbustos y flores.

Sakura lo miró dudando.

–Te va a parecer extraño, pero está mañana, cuando vi a Ino, la noté extraña –Contestó.

–¿Y? –Dijo extrañado.

–Le pregunté el porqué de su estado de ánimo y no quiso contestar. –Dijo observando al cielo, y volteando otra vez su mirada a Naruto–Así, que pensé que buscando una linda flor la podría animar…

– ¿Y por qué una flor? –Preguntó extrañado.

–Ya sabes, ella atiende la florería y le gustan mucho… Por eso pensé en esto –Sonrió y se dio vuelta a seguir con la labor que había interrumpido su amigo.

Naruto la siguió observando unos minutos más, pensó un momento y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Siguiendo su camino.

A lo lejos divisó a Shikamaru observando a su alrededor. Le llamó gritonamente, como su forma de ser le permitía y se le acercó.

–¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué cuentas? Hoy hace un día precioso, y mejor aún si no hay mucho que hacer

–Hola Naruto–Dijo con su habitual tono de voz– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Nada, simplemente estaba paseando. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces que no estás echado, observando las nubes cómo siempre? –Preguntó divertido.

Shikamaru siguió observando su alrededor, en busca de algo.

–Estaba buscando algún regalo que animara a Ino, la veo deprimida.

Naruto continuó encontrándose con algunos amigos, como Chouji, el cual también le comentó que había notado a su amiga deprimida.

Siguió su camino, hasta que se topó con la persona de la que habían estado hablando antes. Se encontraba sentada en la entrada de una casa, con las manos apoyadas en su rodilla y su mentón en las mismas.

–¡Ino! –Saludaba animadamente, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro.

–¡Naruto! No seas tan escandaloso… –Dijo en un tono de molestia su amiga.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su rubia amiga y conversó un momento con ella.

–¿Qué te pasa Ino? Me dijeron que estabas decaída... –Preguntó el rubio.

Su amiga suspiró.

–No es nada, solo que… me siento vacía ¿Entiendes? –Comentó su amiga, con una expresión desanimada.

–Te entiendo. –Dijo con un semblante serio–Ánimo, no tienes porqué sentirte así.

–Sí, lo sé… Lo que pasa es que siento como si algo me faltara. –Su mirada se posó en el suelo, aunque no parecía que le importase lo que había en él.

Los dos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, hasta que Naruto habló con un tono tan extraño que no parecía propio de él.

–¿Sabes Ino? Hace unos días que también siento que algo me falta… -Comentó el rubio.

De ese momento nadie más dijo palabra.

El atardecer se hacía notar en el cielo, formando una vista apreciable y muy hermosa. Un extraño, pero cálido viento hacía soplar las hojas.

–Bueno… –Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar y estiraba sus brazos– Ya me tengo que ir, está atardeciendo y mañana será un día de misión. –Sonrió.

Ino se levantó del lugar comentando que mañana también sería un día de misión para ella. Se despidieron.

Naruto avanzó unos metros, cuando una brisa cálida golpeó sobre él y observando el cielo, divisó como una extraña flor morada caía sobre él, justo en sus manos.

La observó un momento, apreciando lo bella que era, cuando…

–¡Ino! –La llamó antes de que la misma entrara a su casa.

–¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto se acercó, lentamente hasta quedar unos considerables centímetros cerca de ella. Le agarró su mano y posó la flor en ella.

–Esto es para ti… -Dijo sonriéndole.

Ino se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, observando la hermosa sonrisa de su amigo. Momentos después, soltó una agradable risilla.

Naruto la observó unos instantes, su hermoso cabello rubio y largo se mecía al compás del viento, y su risa era hipnotizadora.

Se despidieron nuevamente, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y una cálida sensación en su pecho. Ambos sintieron como ese extraño vacío desaparecía.

–¡Naruto! –Llamó Ino. El muchacho ya se encontraba unos metros de ella –Gracias.

Narutó sonrió.


End file.
